Foxhound
Kapitan "Foxhound" – postać występująca Medal of Honor: Allied Assault - Spearhead. Jest on kapitanem brytyjskiego oddziału. Jest starszym człowiekiem. Ma około 40-50 lat. Posiada krótkie siwe włosy oraz zielone oczy. Jego twarz jest pomalowana zieloną farbą, która miała go maskować. Nosi jasnobrązowy mundur używany przez komandosów. Jest nauczycielem, mentorem i przewodnikiem amerykańskiego sierżanta Barnesa. Biografia Operacja Neptune – 1944 Lądowanie w Normandii Oddział Foxhounda dostał za zadanie zniszczyć most, którym przejeżdżały niemieckie pociągi z zaopatrzeniem i przy okazji zabić niemieckiego pułkownika Hilderbrandta, który był zbrodniarzem wojennym. Wylądował ze swoimi ludźmi 6 czerwca 1944 roku podczas operacji Neptun (D-Day). Tak dotarli w okolice młyna. Tam zobaczyli jak niemcy strzelają do wyszącego alianckiego spadochroniarza. Chwilę później pojawił się amerykański sierżant, Jack Barnes. Oddział wychynął z krzaków i rozpoczął walkę. Gdy ostatni niemiec padł na ziemię martwy, Foxhound wypatrzył Tygrysa, który zmierzał w stronę młyna. Barnes udał się do działa przeciwlotniczego, którym zniszczył wrogi czołg. Po powrocie do oddziału, Foxhound kazał Wilsonowi dać sierżantowi brytyjskie wyposażenie. Szeregowy dał Jackowi ekwipunek i ruszył za oddziałem. Chwilę później dołączył do nich także Barnes. Polowanie na Hilderbrandta Po kilku krokach, Foxhound dostał wiadomość od dowódctwa że blisko oddziału znajduje się siedziba pułkownika Hilderbrandta. Kapitan powiedział że zrozumiał oraz oddał dowódctwo Barnesowi, który od tej pory miał przewodzić oddziałowi. Komadosi udali się do pierwszego gospodarstwa, gdzie znajdowało się jedno z dział przeciwlotniczych. Gdy oddział pozbył się strażników, Foxhound odbezpieczył granat i wrzucił go do domku z działem. Chwilę później nastąpił wybuch w wyniku którego drzwi do udynku nie sprawiały problemu. Barnes dopadł żołnierzy i wysadził działo. Potem wszyscy udali się w kierunku mostu. Oddział był świadkiem przejazdu pociągu towarowego. Galloway podłożył ładunki wybuchowe pod kraty, które znajdują się pod mostem. Wejście stanęło otworem. Po przejściu, Galloway został zastrzelony przez jednego z niemieckich żołnierzy. Oddział dotarł do drugiego gospodarstwa. Gdy zostało ono oczyszczone, Foxhound wysłał Wilsona po łódź a Barnesa by zniszczył drugie działo. Po wysadzeniu działa, oddział udał się na przystań gdzie cumowała łódź, znaleziona przez Wilsona. Sabotaż mostu Podczas przeprawy przez rzekę, Foxhound siedział i pilnował by zachowano ciszę, Wilson wiosłował a Barnes go osłaniał. Nagle Foxhound dostrzegł Hilderbrandta na balkonie jego wilii. Wilson przyspieszył. Niestety nie zdążył – pułkownik opuścił balkon i udał się do garażu. Barnes puścił się za nim w pościg. Oddział Foxhounda dogonił Hilderbrandta uciekającego na motorze w jednym w budynku położonym blisko pobliskiego miasteczka. Barnes wszedł do domu i postrzelił pułkownika na balkonie. Ten spadł na podwórze. Po zejściu na dół, Barnes był świadkiem jak Foxhound dobija Hilderbrandta. Chwilę po zabiciu wrogiego oficera w drodze do mostu podczas przechodzenia obok muru Wilson zginął w wyniku wybuchu pocisku oddanego przez niemiecki czołg. Barnes jednak zniszczył czołg z działa, po czym wraz z Lisem, kontynuowali drogę do mostu. Gdy wkońcu dotarli do stacji, Foxhound został na niej i osłaniał sierżanta, a ten udał się na most i zaczął zakładać ładunki wybuchowe. Po założeniu wszystkich bomb, Jack wycofał się do kapitana. Chwilę później most wyleciał w powietrze wraz z pociągiem, który nagle znalazł się na nim. Dalsze losy Jego dalsze losy są nieznane. Najprawdopodobniej brał udział w innych tajnych operacjach. Ciekawostki *Podczas misji, Foxhound może zostać zabity przez niemieckich żołnierzy. en:Foxhounduk:Капітан/Foxhound Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Spearhead Kategoria:Komandosi Kategoria:Brytyjscy komandosi Kategoria:Brytyjczycy Kategoria:Członkowie oddziału Foxhounda Kategoria:Weterani wojenni Kategoria:Kapitanowie Kategoria:Oficerowie Kategoria:Spadochroniarze Kategoria:Członkowie 6 Dywizji Powietrznodesantowej